Espoir Interdit
by Draylia
Summary: Voldemort, roi tyrannique d'un immense pays, est confronté aux révoltes incessantes de Drago Black et de Grindelwald. Par sécurité, il décide de ramener son jeune cousin, Harry Gaunt, auprès de lui… mais parfois le destin peut jouer des tours. Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue** Le roi tyran

Le grand pays de Logre avait connu bien des rois et de seigneurs depuis les nombreux siècles qui s'étaient écoulés, mais il n'avait pourtant jamais enduré de souverain plus tyrannique et cruel que Lord Voldemort. Alors que certains étaient assoiffés de paix, cet homme n'était rassasié que par la vue du sang et du pouvoir qu'il détenait. On le craignait, et rare était ceux qui avait suffisamment d'audace pour le défier. Albus Dumbledore, le plus célèbre des magiciens, avait bien tenté de l'arrêter, ainsi que d'autre seigneur, mais en vain. Trop de grand sorciers et de chevaliers avaient péris, alors plus personne n'osaient seulement lui faire face. On courbait l'échine devant lui, en essayant mainte flatterie pour obtenir ses faveurs, mais on y trouvait plus souvent le supplice et la mort.

On disait Voldemort invincible, immortel, doté d'une puissance maléfique qui viendrait du diable lui-même... pourtant, une nuit d'été, une voyante de mauvaise réputation fit une étonnante prophétie : elle annonçait la venue d'un enfant qui parviendrait à détruire celui que tout le monde craignait.

Cet enfant, Albus le chercha pendant de nombreux mois et Voldemort en fit de même. Leurs recherches se portèrent sur deux familles nobles : les Potter et les Londubat, deux clans qui avaient défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres par trois fois et dont l'héritier était né à la fin du septième mois.

Ainsi, un sinistre soir du mois d'octobre, alors que le petit peuple fêtait le Samhain, plus connu sous le nom d'halloween, l'armée de Voldemort, que l'ont appelé les Mangemort, attaquèrent sans aucune pitié le petit royaume de Gryffondor, n'épargnant aucun village, ni le majestueux château des Potter. Ce fut une nuit d'épouvante, où des cris de souffrance et des râles d'agonie faisaient écho aux flammes qui emportaient, de ses bras de feu, toute vie et chaque habitation.

James Potter, le jeune souverain, avait combattu de toutes ses forces, repoussant aux mieux les Mangemorts, mais il avait fallu un coup d'épée bien placé du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que son cœur cesse de battre définitivement. Lily Potter, née Evans, l'une des plus belles femmes de Logre, et aussi une magicienne reconnu, avait tenté de fuir le plus loin possible afin de sauver la vie de son fils unique, le petit prince Harry James Potter, né il y a un peu plus d'un an. Hélas, on n'échappe pas à Lord Voldemort. La course de la femme s'arrêta dans une cabane où elle avait tenté de se réfugier et sa magie ne fut pas assez puissante pour contrer celle de son assassin. Malgré ses supplications, elle mourut aussi cruellement que son conjoint. Quand à Harry Potter… et bien, son petit corps fut retrouvé et enterré par les derniers villageois survivant, au coté de sa mère et de son père. Gryffondor devint peu à peu un royaume désert et maudit.

Lorsque le même tour funeste arriva au Londubat, le petit Neville fut sauvé de justesse par Augusta Londubat, son acariâtre grand-mère, tandis que ses parents furent torturés jusqu'à la folie. Il devint l'Elu, l'enfant de la prophétie, et Dumbledore se fit un devoir de l'emmener le plus loin possible de la fureur du roi tyran.

Aujourd'hui, les paysans attendaient avec impatience le jour où le garçon parviendrait à les délivrer de l'oppression dont ils étaient victime, mais en attendant ce moment béni, des mouvements de révoltes se formaient un partout, apportant un peu de réconfort à ceux qui en avait besoin.

19 ans s'écoulèrent depuis ces événements, 19 années qui permirent à Voldemort de régner en maitre absolue sur tout Logre, contrôlant jusqu'au moindre grain de sable et le moindre bout de terre. Les révoltes continuaient à se faire entendre mais elles n'étaient pas considérables au point de redonner espoir aux gens.

Pourtant, il existait un mouvement, une rébellion suffisamment importante pour inquiéter le roi lui même, un groupe composait d'une trentaine d'hommes et de femmes armées. On les appelait les Maraudeur. Leur chef, Drago Black, un noble déchu mais aux capacités étonnantes, menait de front, et avec fermeté, cette horde de mutin. Ils vivaient dans les ruines d'un château qui se trouvait en pleine foret, veillant les un sur les autres, s'entrainant chaque jour pour devenir un peu plus fort. Le reste du temps, ils attaquaient et pillaient ceux qui se soumettaient de bonne grâce à Voldemort et aidaient les villageois en difficultés. Ils étaient une famille, unie dans la peur et la douleur, ils étaient l'espoir.

Un espoir que l'on commençait à perdre au fil des saisons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1** Décision

- Tu en es certain ?

- Je ne me permettrais pas un tel mensonge, croyez moi, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Alors rentres chez toi, je m'occupe de cette histoire dès ce soir.

- Je n'ai que vous sur qui compter, maintenant.

- Je sais, mon ami, je sais.

- Que Dieu vous garde en sa sainte protection, messire Black.

Le grand château des Lestrange, situé au coffin ouest des terres du roi, était reconnu comme un lieu d'épouvante et d'horreur. Parce que des cris de souffrance résonnaient à travers les murs de pierre, les villageois ne s'en approchaient qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Les Lestrange, un couple cruel et sournois, étaient la famille qui dirigeait l'intégralité du marché aux esclaves de Logre, sous approbation et recommandation royal. Le mari cherchait sa marchandise dans les fermes environnantes, récupérant filles et garçons de ceux qui ne pouvait payer les taxes trop lourde qu'on leur imposé, et son épouse testaitla qualité en les torturant juste assez pour que les prisonnier ne deviennent rien de plus que des pantins obéissant. Rare était ceux qui en sortait suffisamment intact pour se défendre et réclamer justice. C'était un endroit barbare où régnaient le sang, la honte et la peur. Un enfer vivant.

En cette nuit d'été, Rodolphus Lestrange, Seigneur et maitre de la contré, attendait dans sa chambre avec une impatience presque insoutenable que les gardes lui ramènent sa dernière acquisition : une gamine de 17 ans à peine, qu'il avait repéré lors d'une récupération massive d'esclave. Dés le début, il l'avait trouvé appétissante et avait hâte de gouter à ses formes généreuses, il l'aurait d'ailleurs fait bien plus tôt si son épouse, Bellatrix, n'était pas là pour surveiller ses petits plaisirs. Celle-ci ne supportait pas que son mari fricote avec la racaille, comme elle les appelait, mais lui autorisait quelques infidélités avec des bourgeoises ou des clientes pour les pousser à acheter plus. Hors, Bellatrix n'était pas au château cette nuit, elle avait été sollicité d'urgence par un messager de Voldemort et avait quitté les lieux aussi vite que possible pour ne pas faire attendre son Maitre adoré. Désormais seul, Rodolphus allait pouvoir profiter pleinement de cette opportunité qui allait sûrement durer plusieurs jours. Alors qu'il se resservait d'une coupe de vin, on toqua et la voix lourde et grave d'un soldat se fit entendre :

- Je vous amène la fille, mon seigneur.

- Fais là entrer, répondit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une jeune fille qu'on poussa sans ménagement puis se referma presque aussitôt. Avec avidité, le propriétaire des lieux se délectait du spectacle qui se trouvait devant ses yeux : une petite brune aux cheveux longs et frisés, à la robe presque déchirée, terrorisée et sans doute consciente de ce qui l'attendait. Elle semblait trembler de froid mais aussi de peur.

- Approche, ordonna Rodolphus d'une voix presque paternel.

Bien obligé d'obéir, la jeune fille s'avança le plus lentement possible vers l'homme affalé dans la couche conjugale, priant pour qu'on vienne la délivrer de cet endroit et de ce qui allait naturellement en découler. Quand elle parvint au pied du lit, l'homme l'attira contre son corps et commença doucement par lui caresser les cheveux, la terrifiant d'avantage.

- S'il vous plait, Seigneur… pitié…

- Chut, calmes toi, ma petite ; susurra Rodolphus. Je ne suis pas un démon.

- Ayez pitié, je ne veux pas…

- Chut, n'es pas peur, je vais prendre soin de toi ; dit il en caressant désormais son cou.

Mais celle-ci savait très bien que ça n'allait pas être le cas. Son amie avait, elle aussi, passé une nuit dans les bras de cette brute, elle en était revenue meurtri et enceinte. Ne pouvant supporter la souillure et l'enfant qu'elle portait, elle avait fini par se suicider en se noyant dans la rivière la plus proche.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda gentiment Lestrange.

- A…Aelis, Seigneur ; répondit elle en pleurnichant.

- Quel beau prénom… et quel corps magnifique, dit il en descendant ses mains plus bas.

Frissonnant de dégout, la brune aurait tout donné pour pouvoir s'enfuir mais il aurait eu tôt fait de la tuer si elle lui faisait cette affront. De son coté, Rodolphus s'amusait à jouer les protecteurs, c'était un fantasme qu'il appréciait par-dessus tout : se montrer prévenant avec ses prisonnières pour ensuite les brutaliser en leur volant bestialement leurs virginités, acte qu'il ne pouvait se permettre avec sa tendre épouse. Et tandis qu'il commençait déjà à la déshabiller, il ne vit pas qu'au dehors un groupe de personne s'approchait de sa demeure aussi discrètement qu'une meute de loup affamé.

* * *

La partie nord du pays de Logre se trouvait être l'endroit plus magnifique et le plus calme qu'il était donné de voir à tous ceux qui avait, un jour, la chance d'y accéder: ces terres, les plus cultivables et les plus boisées, étaient nourri par le soleil chaud de l'été et irrigué par les petites rivières qui descendaient des montagnes de glace qui se trouvaient au loin. La nature florissante lui donnait un petit air de paradis et les forêts regorgeaient de gibier en tout genre, tandis que les oiseaux chantaient à tue tête. Lorsque Voldemort, encore tout jeune roi, avait découvert par hasard cette région, il en était irrémédiablement tombé sous le charme et avait décidé que c'était ici qu'il construirait son château et sa capital. Il fallut plusieurs années et des centaines d'esclaves pour que ce rêve soit réalisé mais il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Aujourd'hui, les bannières du souverain, un serpent d'argent enroulé autour d'une épée sur un fond vert, dominaient ce lieu paisible par des brises de vent venant des cimes. La citadelle, un immense bâtiment construit à partir de pierres blanches, et la petite ville qui s'y trouvait plus bas formaient la très célèbre Nessitera. Un nom que l'on redoutait si on était l'ennemi du souverain.

Installé dans la chambre royale, Voldemort se prélassait devant la cheminée, examinant les flammes qui dansaient sur les buches en ne laissant que des cendres rougeâtres, confortablement assis sur un siège de bois. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année mais au physique toujours jeune, de grande taille, aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux yeux couleur rubis, dont le séduisant visage avait déjà fait tourner la tête de plusieurs femmes. Beaucoup disait que sa beauté glaciale était la marque de la sorcellerie et qu'elle pouvait envouter quiconque le regardait, pourtant on ne cessait de le fixer et de pâlir de jalousie devant ses manières nobles et gracieuses. Des filles de cuisines jusqu'au dame de la cour, toutes espéraient passer une nuit en sa galante compagnie et faire battre son cœur suffisamment longtemps pour être couronnée reine, mais aucune n'y était jamais parvenue, et pour cause, Lord Voldemort préférait le corps viril des hommes que les courbes des femmes qu'il trouvait sans gout.

- Mon Roi ? l'interrompit une voix de ses pensées.

Grognant pour la forme, l'homme se tourna vers celui qui osait le déranger et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa présence : Lucius Malfoy, son bras droit et premier chevalier, l'un des rares à avoir obtenu sa confiance… et son lit.

- Lucius ; siffla le roi en lui tendant une main. Viens prés de moi, ne restes pas devant la porte.

- Bien, mon Roi.

L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds pales, aux yeux gris et au tient pale, s'approcha et s'agenouilla prés de lui avec tout le respect qu'il porta à son maitre. Pour lui, Lucius Malfoy avait sacrifié énormément de chose, en particulier sa famille, son honneur et son héritage, sans le moindre regret. Encore maintenant, il était prés à tout pour combler ses envies, pourvu qu'il soit satisfait de ses services.

- Alors, quelle nouvelle m'apportes-tu ? demanda le monarque en relevant le menton de son serviteur d'un doigt.

- Une mauvaise nouvelle, hélas ; avoua le chevalier en baissant les yeux.

- Voila qui est fâcheux pour toi, tu sais bien que j'ai une sainte horreur de cela.

- Je suis désolé.

- Cependant, j'avoue être de bonne humeur ces derniers temps, tu échapperas donc peut être à une punition. Je t'écoute, et ne me caches rien.

- Il s'agit de Grindelwald, mon Roi.

- Encore ! s'énerva-t-il. Décidemment, quand tu ne viens pas te plaindre de ton fils, il faut que tu me rabattes les oreilles avec ce… soi disant Seigneur du pays voisin !

- Je sais bien que vous n'aimez pas ce sujet, mon Roi, mais cette fois c'est assez grave. Vos espions m'ont assuré que Grindelwald était en route pour la frontière de Sirylias.

- Et alors ?

- Et bien, il serait à la recherche de votre cousin, Harry Gaunt.

A ces mots, Voldemort se leva brusquement, regardant son serviteur comme si il avait perdu l'esprit.

- Comment est ce possible, Lucius ? gronda le souverain. Personne, hormis toi et moi, ne connait l'existence de ce garçon.

- En effet, mais n'oublions pas que les prêtres de l'abbaye aussi.

- Ils l'ont élevé, serais-tu en train de les soupçonner ?

- Je n'affirme rien, mais il y a bien quelqu'un qui a vendu cette information, ça ne fait aucun doute.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! pesta Voldemort. Comme si je n'avais pas encore assez d'ennuies !

- Mon Roi, puis je vous faire une suggestion ?

- Vas-y.

- Pourquoi ne pas ramener le garçon au château et lui donner le titre de Prince ?

- C'est une plaisanterie ! Lucius, ce garçon est un bâtard, il ne peut y prétendre!

- Un bâtard ? répéta le chevalier avec étonnement. Je l'ignorais.

- Je n'allais pas le crier sur tous les toits, idiot ! cingla le Roi. Et il ne faut surtout pas qu'on le sache.

De plus en énervé, Voldemort s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et laissa le vent frais s'infiltrer dans la pièce et sur son visage. De son coté, Lucius Malfoy n'osait pas faire un seul mouvement, de peur d'attiser sa colère et se prendre un coup d'épée en plein cœur, il osait même à peine respirer. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ce fut le silence complet, puis Voldemort reprit la parole d'un ton plus calme mais toujours ferme.

- Maintenant qu'on en parle, combien d'années se sont écoulées depuis que je l'ai confié à l'abbaye ?

- 19 ans, mon Roi.

- 19 ans ? Si longtemps déjà ? Le temps a passé si vite. Mais dans ce cas, cela veut dire que l'enfant n'en est plus un. Harry doit être devenu un adulte accomplit… si les prêtres n'en ont pas un des leurs.

Tout à ses réflexions, il regarda son chevalier et une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Finalement, ce n'est peut être pas si bête. Si je cache la véritable naissance d'Harry, je pourrais peut être faire de lui un véritable Prince. Voila des années que mes gens attendent que je me marie pour donner naissance à un héritier, avec le garçon je n'aurais plus aucun problème.

- Mais il est peut être devenu trop dévoué au Dieu unique ; se risqua Malfoy.

- Dans ce cas, je lui sortirai ces idioties de la tête grâce à la magie et le transformerai en soldat accompli. Mais nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard. Retournes à tes appartements, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Obéissant, Malfoy quitta la pièce, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui, et laissa son maitre à ses idées.

* * *

Molly Weasley, mère de 7 enfants et cuisinière du château, regardait avec impatience un chaudron de cervoise qui semblait avoir tourné, maudissant les suivantes écervelées et sans la moindre intelligence qui travaillaient pourtant durement et dans la crainte.

- Et voila, gronda t'elle avec colère, la levure a fini par surir. Il va me falloir recommencer une autre cuvée.

Cette femme potelée aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, et au caractère quelque peu difficile, était la veuve d'Arthur Weasley, un tisserand peu fortuné qui avait été attaqué et tué par les hommes de Grindelwald lors d'une escale prés d'un port. Descendante d'une longue lignée de bourgeois, elle en était réduite désormais à mijoter des quantités de repas pour des soudards et un couple qu'elle haïssait plus que tous. Sa seule consolation venait du fait que l'intégralité de ses enfants étaient en sécurité dans différents endroits mais parfois loin d'elle. L'ainé, Bill, travaillait pour un notaire réputé, Mr Delacour, et avait même épousé sa fille l'année dernière, lui assurant un avenir brillant. Charlie, le deuxième fils, avait trouvé sa place en tant que palefrenier, tandis que Percy avait eu le courage de reprendre le métier de tisserand, faisant tourner la boutique mieux que son défunt père. Fred et George, ses jumeaux, étaient jongleur dans une troupe de saltimbanque qui voyageait dans tous le pays afin d'apporter un peu de gaieté, multipliant les farces et autres bêtises. Quand à Ron et Ginny, ils faisaient parti des Maraudeur, ce groupe de rebelle qu'elle soutenait en leur apportant des informations ou de la nourriture. Bien qu'elle voulait voir sa fille marier avec un riche parti, elle comprenait son besoin de révolte et la laisser faire, mettant de coté ses angoisses permanents.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, elle entendit trois petits coups prudents contre le battant de bois qui menait vers la grande cour. Intrigué, elle l'ouvrit et reconnu son petit Ronny malgré la capuche de toile qui couvrait sa tête.

- Ron ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu es fou ! Si le maitre te voit…

- Plus tard maman. Il faut absolument que tu m'aides, as-tu vu une jeune fille brune avec une robe grise ? Son père nous a suppliés de la délivrer.

- Oh, Dieu tout puissant ! C'est trop tard, les soldats l'ont amené dans la chambre du Seigneur Lestrange.

Le garçon roux pesta face à cette nouvelle. Connaissant Drago, son chef, ami et frère d'arme, la retenue n'allait plus être de mise.

- On n'a pas le choix, il va falloir monter la sauver.

- C'est bien trop risqué, vous allez vous faire avoir !

- Ce n'est pas la première fois de toute façon. Va au lit maman, et fais comme si tu ne nous avais pas vus.

- Facile à dire, grogna-t-elle. Fais attention à toi, je t'en supplie, et prends soin de Ginny.

- Fais-moi confiance. Allez, vite. Tout ira bien pour nous.

Réticente au plus haut point, elle regarda son garçon avec toute l'inquiétude et la fierté qu'une mère pouvait ressentir. Depuis quand son dernier fils était il devenu ce beau jeune homme ? Les enfants grandissaient décidemment trop vite.

Ayant désormais le champ libre, Ron se tourna vers l'extérieur et imita presque à la perfection le hululement de la chouette. Le signal que ses compagnons attendaient. Au loin, des ombres s'approchèrent le plus silencieusement possible, tel des fantômes venant hanter les lieux. Ils vinrent par groupe de cinq, rejoignant le roux qui espérait qu'aucune personne ne vienne dans la cuisine pour assouvir sa soif. Quand ils furent enfin réunis, Ron exposa à son chef le sort de la fille.

Drago Black, né Malfoy, était un magnifique jouvenceau au teins pale, à la carrure parfaitement dessinée, avec des yeux couleur d'argent et des cheveux blonds qui lui donnaient l'air d'un ange descendu du paradis. Cet angen'en était pourtant pas un. Pour survivre et se libérer de l'emprise de son père, il avait dû tuer et même torturer. C'est à la mort de sa mère qu'il avait décidé de se rebeller contre Voldemort et prendre les armes pour lever une petite armée digne de ce nom. Désormais à la tête d'une trentaine de mercenaire, il accumulait les révoltes et s'était même fait définitivement renier par son père. Il ne vivait que pour la vengeance.

- Que fait on, Drago ? demanda l'un de ses hommes.

- Quelle question, on va la chercher. J'ai promis à son père que je la libérerai et je tiendrai parole. Ron, Blaise, Pansy, et Théo, vous venez avec moi. Seamus, Dean, vous montez la garde et vous nous préparez une retraite. Les autres, vous vous occupez des soldats.

- Compris ! dirent-ils en chœur.

Equipés de leurs armes, ils s'éparpillèrent selon les ordres convenus, comprenant qu'une fois de plus, ils allaient mettre leur vie en danger. Accompagné de ses amis, le chef rebelle s'avançait dans les étroits couloirs de pierres glacé où raisonnait de petit souffle de vent qui s'échappait des portes ou des fenêtres. Il connaissait bien les lieux, il y était déjà venu des dizaines de fois, ce qui lui faisait un avantage non négligeable de plus, comme pour faciliter leur travail, sa chère tante Bellatrix était parti, laissant à sa merci son abruti de mari. Il n'y aurait donc surement pas de perte se soir, il faisait confiance à ses hommes. En arrivant dans l'aile droite, la partie des chambres, il vit deux gardes postés près des entrés mais pas lourdement armés.

- Décidément, quand la détestable épouse n'est pas là, la vigilance se relâche ; ricana Drago bassement. Il est temps de donner une leçon à mon cher oncle. Pansy ?

- Je m'en occupe, donnes moi une toute petite seconde.

Pansy Parkinson, l'ami d'enfance de Drago, n'était pas une fille dénué de charme, loin de là. Malgré ses cheveux raide couleur corbeau qui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, elle savait séduire un homme presque sur commande et leur faire atteindre la jouissance sans même avoir à les toucher, rien que par les mots. Un apprentissage qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère pour grimper dans la haute société et dont elle usait à loisir. Celle-ci s'avança alors vers les deux gardes, l'allure provocante et le regard faussement rempli de désir mal contenu. Malgré les épées sorties à son approche, la fille s'avança encore et s'arrêta net à la pointe d'une lame.

- Dites moi, mes beaux, vous êtes en service se soir ?

- Va-t'en la donzelle, on est occupé !

- On ne t'a jamais vu ici. Qui es-tu ?

- Plutôt que de parler, soupira-t-elle de désir en se collant à l'un d'eux, pourquoi ne venez vous pas m'interroger dans une salle plus… tranquille. Qui sait, j'aurais peut être beaucoup de secret à vous dévoiler sous vos supplices.

- Pardon ? Ne te…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, les lèvres capturées par celle de Pansy qui n'hésita pas à descendre une main vers des extrémités plutôt… convaincante. Dégoutée de devoir en arriver là pour des crétins pareils, elle se décida d'en finir au plus vite.

- Toujours pas tenté ? demanda t'elle avec un sourire complice.

Sentant un désir urgent à assouvir, le garde cola brutalement son corps contre la jeune fille et l'embrassa férocement, ignorant les mises en garde que son camarade lui disait.

- J'te laisse une heure ou deux, ricana t'il en interrompant son baisée. J'ai une demoiselle à interroger.

- Et j'dis quoi au maitre s'il arrive ?

- T'en fais pas, il est occupé lui aussi.

Puis il entraina la brune vers une pièce vide mais non dénué d'un lit, laissant derrière lui l'autre garde qui regrettait de ne pas en faire partie. Ce fut l'occasion pour le reste des Maraudeurs pour s'approcher, profitant de la négligence de ce dernier et lui planter une dague dans le dos. La victime voulu pousser un cri de douleur mais la main ferme, qui le maintenait tout en lui bâillonnant la bouche, l'en empêcha. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes avant que la victime ne soit définitivement attiré par la mort.

- Pansy m'épatera toujours, s'amusa Blaise. Elle est redoutable.

- Moi, je plains l'homme qui tombera fou amoureux d'elle, déclara Théodore Nott en frissonnant. Dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas moi.

- Je croyais que tu préférais les hommes, se moqua Ron.

- Et alors ! grogna le concerné en rougissant. Ce n'est pas une tare que je sache.

Ce fut à ce moment que revint Pansy, le visage clairement écœuré et les mains en sang.

- Ce type était un vrai porc, siffla t'elle de colère. Aucune délicatesse.

- Tu l'as achevé ? demanda Drago qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Il n'a même pas eu le temps de me toucher.

- Dépêchons nous, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre.

Ils reprirent donc leur route avec empressement, guidaient par des cris de protestations qui s'élevaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient.

_- Pourvu qu'elle n'est rien_, pensa Drago en accélérant l'allure. _Si Rodolphus lui a fait du mal, je jure que je l'embroche du bout de mon épée. _

Arrivés enfin à destination, ils enfoncèrent la porte sans management, sous l'œil surpris et rageur du maitre des lieux.

- Toi ! hurla-t-il de colère en se redressant. Maudit gamin ! Comment oses-tu pénétrer sur mes terres, dans mon domaine !

- Voyons mon cher oncle, ironisa Drago, vous n'êtes pas ravi de me voir ?

- Oncle ? Ton père a déshérité l'ignominieux que tu es ! ricana le Seigneur. Je ne peux que le comprendre d'ailleurs. Qui voudrait de toi pour fils ?

A ces mots, Drago se renfrogna, sentant son sang bouillir de colère. De quel droit se permettait-il de dire cela ? Furieux, il se lança sur lui, après s'être assuré qu'il ne combattait pas un adversaire désarmé, et une joute acharnée commença entre eux. Ron et les autres profitèrent de cette opportunité pour rassurer la jeune paysanne à moitié nue et l'emmener hors de la pièce. Resté seul, le jeune rebelle pût se concentrer sur le combat, évitant avec habileté les attaques retors de son adversaire, confiant dans sa façon de combattre et sans la moindre crainte de mourir. Laissant son oncle prendre l'avantage sur lui, il utilisait différentes parades et cherchait des ouvertures qui lui permettraient d'achever ce pitoyable combat.

- Dites moi, mon oncle, quand vous êtes vous entrainé pour la dernière fois ? demanda Drago après s'être reculé.

- Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire, vaurien ? cracha Rodolphus avec hargne.

- Et bien, on peut dire que vous êtes devenu le parfait exemple du noble gras qui ne se défoule plus que sur de pauvre fille sans défense le nargua t'il, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Vous êtes maintenant aussi pathétique qu'un bourgeois dormant à longueur de journée sur un tas d'or, ce qui démontre bien l'indignité qui s'est abattu sur ce pays depuis la venue de Voldemort !

- Silence ! Sale morveux, je vais t'arracher les tripes et les suspendre sur mes tourelles ! hurla t'il en se jetant sur lui.

Lestrange ne comprit que trop tard le piège : son neveu esquiva le coup en ne se déplaçant que de quelque centimètre sur le coté et enfonça sa lourde lame, avec une vitesse prodigieuse, dans le ventre de son ennemi. Stupéfait par le coup mortel et la douleur qui s'échappait de son corps, Rodolphus lâcha son arme, devenu trop lourde pour lui, et se laissa glisser à terre en regardant Drago avec étonnement.

- Pitié… articula t'il entre deux spasme de souffrance, ne voyant pas le sang qui s'échappait de ses veines.

- Tu n'en es pas digne répondit le chef des Maraudeur avec mépris en s'éloignant du futur cadavre. Va pourrir en enfer.

Puis il s'éloigna le plus vite possible de la chambre, conscient que leur escarmouche avait dû alerter les gardes restant. Quand il revint en cuisine aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, Ron et Pansy furent soulager de le voir en bonne santé et le conduire dans la grande cour, où le bruit assourdissant de la grande cloche sonnait l'alarme avec trop de retard. Le temps que les derniers soldats comprennent le problème, les Maraudeurs s'étaient débrouillés pour quitter les lieux sans laisser d'autre trace de leur passage.

Il fallu une bonne heure avant que la bande de mutin rentre dans leur cachette avec une fierté immense, appréciant les sourires et les acclamations des autres bandits qui saluaient leur courage et leur réussite. Drago apprécia tout particulièrement les émouvantes retrouvailles entre la pauvre fille, qui avait manqué de peu de se faire violer, et son père qui pleurait de bonheur en la serrant contre lui.

- Tu es encore devenu un héro, s'amusa Théo. Bientôt on élèvera des bronzes à ton effigie.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je ne deviendrai un véritable héro que lorsque ce tyran de Voldemort mourra.

- Tu penses sincèrement qu'un jour tu y parviendras ?

- Le destin nous le dira, en revanche je peux t'assurer que je ne quitterai pas ce monde tant que je n'aurai pas tué chacun de ses partisans. Ils craindront ma vengeance.

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre les deux ami et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils virent un Ron Weasley particulièrement heureux, qui leur annonçait qu'une petite fête était prévu en leur honneur, qu'ils retrouvèrent le sourire.

Cette nuit là, on fêtait la mort de Rodolphus Lestrange et la victoire des Maraudeurs.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, inconscient du meurtre sanglant qui c'était déroulé au château de sa mangemorte et de la mort de son fournisseur, Voldemort rédigeait une longue lettre sur un parchemin séché, ignorant le petit déjeuner qu'on lui avait apporté. La venu de son cousin ne l'enchanté guère, mais il préférait l'avoir à l'œil plutôt que de voir Grindelwald lui mettre la main dessus. Au fond, peut être que sa compagnie serait utile et agréable. Cela faisait maintenant un peu moins de 20 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il se sentait un peu coupable de cette négligence mais, à l'époque, il n'avait pas su quoi faire de ce marmot braillard et s'en était vite débarrassé au premier lieu à peu prés convenable qu'il avait rencontré sur sa route, jusqu'à l'oublier complètement.

La curiosité le piquait : Qu'était devenu Harry ? Avait-il pris le chemin des armes ou de la religion ? Avait-il hérité des pouvoirs de leur ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard ? Était-il seulement en vie au moins ? Il obtiendrait les réponses bien assez tôt. Dix minutes plus tard, il convoqua l'un de ses hommes et lui tendit le parchemin enfin terminé.

- Je veux que tu te rendes à Sirylias, dans l'abbaye des Frères des Ordres, et que tu donnes cette missive au supérieur. Tu devrais y rencontrer un damoiseau d'une vingtaine d'année, je veux que tu me l'amènes ici le plus tôt possible. Si tu ne trouves nulle trace de lui, je te donne jusqu'à trois semaines pour le retrouver.

- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, quel est son nom, mon Roi ?

- Harry Morfin Gaunt.

(à suivre...)

* * *

**Voila, j'espere que ca vous à plu ^^ N'hesitez pas à mes laisser des reviews (bonne ou mauvaise) afin que je puisse continuer ou amèliorer mes chapitres. J'en profite également pour répondre aux reviews que vous m'avez laissé.**

**Diane : merci pour ta review qui m'a fait bien plaisir ^^ je te promet de finir cette histoire et j'espere que ça contiuera à te plaire.**

**Npm : j'espere que cette suite t'a plu egalement ^^ merci pour la review**

**Thas : merci d'avoir corriger ce petit détail important, je ne l'avais pas remarqué, et merci pour tes compliments. ^^ pourvu que je continue à les meriter**

**Ayumu : je suis contente que cela t'es laissé sur ta faim, ca prouve que tu as aimé et j'en suis heureuse. mon temps de parution sera d'une semaine entre chaque chapitre je pense. merci pour ta review et a bientot**


End file.
